bioshock_answers_copyfandomcom-20200214-history
What do Big Daddies look like without their suit on
Alpha Series are humans who have been Plasmid/Gene Tonic Testers (probably even helped to splice them in preparation of Alpha conversion), heavily augmented on ADAM and bonded to a single Little Sister. he Alpha Series would probably look like a similar version of the spliced-up final boss at the end of the first game (they would look like a spliced-up, somewhat normal muscular guy but large, hairless, and possibly glowing Little Sister-esque eyes). Alphas are also possibly pale because they've been in their suit for a long time (rips and tears in the armour of the ones in encountered in BioShock 2 show pale skin, but these Alpha Series are a lot more deformed and unstable. The cause of this is their bond with their Little Sister has been broken (this is where the Fail-Safe Process kicks in), causing them to become both mentally and physically unstable. Production Model Big Daddies are human candidates who've been spliced up on ADAM and Gene Tonics, stripped of their freewill, conditioned to protect Little Sisters, and have had their skin and organs grafted into their diving suits; so it's hard to imagine what they would look like. Alpha Series probably look like big, pale, bald, muscular spliced up men with glowing Little Sister eyes (probably why Delta and the other playable Alpha Series' main porthole glows a lot differently than the two headlights located a little bit underneath the main porthole, which is closer to the chest area.) Production Model Big Daddies such as the iconic Bouncer, the Rosie, etc. have been spliced up with gene tonics and have had their skin and organs grafted and stem-sealed directly into the diving suit, so it’s hard to tell and even think about what these Big Daddies would look like; however, one thing is for certain they would probably look gruesome and deformed without the suit. The suit is literally their new skin! Trying to take the suit off is now seemingly impossible, and it would be like trying remove the exoskeleton from a crab. They are grafted into thier suits except the alpha series. they would take serious damage if they removed armor, they have heavy life support and are heavily splice with tonics and plasmids, again not the alpha series. ---- Greatly mutated, burned and distorted as Big Daddys are given a combination of Gene Tonics to enhance their strength and durability, plus they are fused to the suits that they are put in, so it is likely that their internal organs are visible in places, the Bouncers would most likely have misshappen heads as their portholes are much larger. ---- it is a human that is highly mutated it is mutated to be big like the brute splicer. they are basicly squeezed in to there suits so the would have the same shape of the suit if it were to come out (wich is imposible because there skin sticks to the suit) ---- They are grafted into thier suits except the alpha series. they would take serious damage if they removed armor, they have heavy life support and are heavily splice with tonics and plasmids, again not the alpha series. ---- Normal Alpha Series Big Daddys would be barely recognizable as human due to over-splicing, as evidenced by cracks in their suits showing blackened, rough skin. It is possible that Subject Delta may still appear human, mainly because Eleanor Lamb, his bonded Little Sister, survived. The mental change to an Alpha series from losing his designated Little Sister may have lead to many of their physical changes. Category:Answered questions Category:Big Daddy questions